I Ain't Playin' Your Game
by Ealasaid77
Summary: 'Edward Cullen cocky. He purposely teases me, the only gay person he probably ever met. Why? Because he can, that's why.' AH/AU, slash, was a one shot that I continued, because I'm insane.
1. Chapter 1

**I Ain't Playin' Your Game**

**AN:** _Yes, I'm from Texas, too. No, I don't talk like this, but I know people that do and just had to do it._

_This is the first fic I've ever written in present tense. That was harder than hell, but I thought it would be a nice challenge. Anyway, this is the last birthday fic I do for a long time. Now that I'm back into the habit of writing again I will be going back to my regular stuff unless I get hit with a new idea._

_Happy Birthday, Penny, otherwise known as Mrs. Agget. Enjoy Jasper, don't ask why he cusses so much, he just does, that's all him, not me._

_Characters belong to SM_

**JPOV**

Edward Cullen is one cocky motherfucker. Yep, I said it. Cocky. Mother. Fucker. He purposely teases me, the only gay person he probably ever met. Why? Because he can, that's why.

Glarin' at him from across the street I hope to set him on fire and incinerate him. Yeah, that sounds good. The fire would match that ridiculous red mop of hair he has. Who even likes that shit? Not me. That's who.

What is that ass thinkin'? Why the fuck does he this to me? He puts on a show, but I know it's for my benefit, not all the gigglin' gaggle of idiot girls that cling to him. Is it any wonder why I'm gay?

Every damn Saturday I have to drag my lazy ass out of bed and mow the damn yard. Did Mr. I'm Perfect, you motherfucker, ever have to mow his lawn? No. His parents pay for landscapin'. I wish my parents had money to waste on shit like that, then I could sleep the fuck in.

Why does that bother me? Because as I'm down here, sweat runnin' down my bare chest, I can see him in the window seat of his bedroom upstairs, watchin' me. The reason I find this disturbing? I'm damn positive he's fucked his way through half the girls at school. Why the fuck is he even lookin' at me?

He watches me every Saturday, timin' his walking out of the house when I'm done mowin'. That motherfucker knows I wash my car right after that. Partly to cool down, and partly because I love my car. Edward, on the other hand, doesn't have to wash his precious car if he doesn't want to. He comes downstairs to wash it and tease the whole damn neighborhood. _Go the fuck back inside. Stop tryin' to tempt me to do somethin' stupid, as I'm sure that's your game._

Turnin' my back on him, and his car and those slutty bitches, I put water into a bucket with some biodegradable soap. Livin' up here in the Pacific Northwest turned me into some god damn tree hugger. That is somethin' that may not ever have happened if I hadn't had to move here in the first damn place.

My parents split when I was little, so I ended up with my mama in Austin, Texas for most of my life. She shipped me off to my father when I finally came out to her. Mama thinks that it's her fault I'm gay. She thinks she should have done a better job of havin' a decent man in my life.

Livin' with my father is fine. He doesn't give two shits that his son is a 'fag'. His wife thinks it is the greatest thing ever. See, I was out in Texas, but because of her and her big mouth I am out in this tiny little town too. I may not have wanted to go back into the closet, but shit. The fact that I'm gay is no ones business except mine and whoever I'm with.

In Austin it was easy. I could hide my anonymity in the throngs of people there. Almost no one cared one whit about me bein' gay. Sure, there are always a few haters, but for the most part it was a pretty chill city. I attribute that to the large music and arts population down there. Here though? Hell, here is torture.

Slappin' a soapy sponge of water on my car I sigh. Soon. Soon I'll be free. Soon I will be away from this small town and their narrow-mindedness. Not that I gave the town a chance. After livin' here for two years I still have no friends, nor did I want any. It is better to keep my distance. I'm bustin' free as soon as possible.

In three weeks I will be away at college. I chose to go to school in Portland, Oregon. Why? It isn't as rainy as here, or as hot as Austin. It's green, and gorgeous like here. It has the arts and music like Austin. The fact that both Austin and Portland share the same city motto may have hammered the nail in for me. 'Keep 'em both weird.'

Unable to keep my back turned away from that motherfucker any longer I go to the other side of my car to wash it. He's lookin' at me with the oddest expression on his face. Fuck him. That shit head is gonna be out of my life soon. He'll be goin' to some outrageously expensive school in the northeast, I'll bet money on it. What a waste of good money, goin' to some school like that; only to compete and get the same damn job as someone else that went to a cheaper school. Fuckin' idiots want to waste their money, go ahead.

Now that the fucker has my goddamn attention he bends over the hood of his car juttin' his ass out in my direction. What the freakin' fuck? See, he is playin' some sick game. I refuse to play. What does he want? Me to play with his pasty ass? Hah! Think again, fucker, you can keep that to yourself and all those skanks watchin' you.

Standin' there I watch as he bends lower. Yep, he's definitely tryin' to rile me up. The girls, however, are turned on as they see him in only wet board shorts that cling to that pasty, yet still firm, ass. Snorting to myself, I turn away. _Edward Cullen does not have a firm ass. Edward Cullen does not a firm ass. Edward Cullen does not have a firm ass._

I continue to wash and caress my baby as I ignore the looks bein' directed at me as well. Some of those girls turn sorrowful eyes on me knowin' I'm gay, some wantin' nothing better than to 'change' me. Good luck, bitches. Never gonna happen. Leavin' this shitty town is the best thing to happen to me. At least in Portland there are enough lesbians there that I may actually get to have a female friend without them comin' on to me or try changin' me, or act like silly little girls.

A whistle makes me snap my head up to attention. My eyes catch sight of Edward fucking Cullen ruttin' against that girl Bella. She seems to be his favorite of all the girls around. Why? I will never know. Bella is sittin' on the hood of Edward's car as he grinds himself into her. Why can I not look away? Because that stupid fucker is starin' right at me, his green eyes bright.

As Edward licks Bella's neck and teases her ear with his tongue his gaze never waivers from mine. The girls behind him are catcallin' and shit for more. Where the fuck were the adults in this neighborhood? All hoveled safely ignorant inside their homes or getting off on the show, that's where. Bella gasps for more, but I barely hear her across the street through the moans. Edward's hands come up to her neck and slowly untie the top of her string bikini. Yeah, did I forget the bikini part? Slutty bitch. The fabric falls between them and I watch in horror as Edward takes one of her nipples between his teeth. Probably the only thing that has me not runnin' yet is the fact that her breasts are so small or I'd be violently sick right now. Somehow I restrain myself from gagging at the sight. My eyes attempt to tear away from them, but it is like watchin' a train wreck. Eventually that fucker stops as Bella's moans get louder and he goes back to her neck, still pinnin' me down with his eyes.

Bella's moans and hip movements met a fevered pitch and I watch as she comes and Edward obviously doesn't. His smile at me as Bella plied herself off the car is nearly too much. He never does kiss Bella or anythin' as far as I can tell. Bella, herself, turns towards me and gives me a wide smile and a wink before she launches herself into the mess of onlookers. What the fuck does that mean?

Bella's leavin' left Edward and me alone on the street, albeit on respective sides. He is still watchin' me, almost tryin' to will me over. That shit will never work. He just humped some bitch, forget it. If he is playin' some game with me, then he best be gettin' over it.

Turnin' away from him again I spray my car down of the soap and decide it's too hot for me to be standin' here and turn the spray onto myself. The water feels good as it trickles down my body. Hearin' a loud moan from across the way I spin around. There is Edward behind his car where I can't see, but I'm certain he's touchin' himself lookin' at me. Angry at him, I take a step forward. Movin' closer to him, he grins at me and I get that much more angry. Stupid fucker.

Catchin' up to him, I press him against his car with me behind him. Grabbin' his hand that is surroundin' his dick, I demand, "What the fuck is your game?" Shit, I should not have come over here. I'm far too close to his ass and my dick loves bein' next to the firmness of it. Fuck.

"No game," he purrs. Yeah, fuckin' right.

"Tell me," I command this time, my dick sliding itself against his wet board shorts. His bare back is thin, but muscled and I notice, belatedly, that my body likes the way he feels. Fuckin' hell.

"Mmm... No game, I really like you, Jasper," he admits.

"Oh, really? You have a funny way of showin' it, Cullen," I snap, he doesn't deserve me callin' him by his first name. We are not even friends.

"What? With Bella? Bella is... is... " he tries to tell me, only stuttering the process. It could have something to do with my hands on his hips and my dick slidin' more forcefully against his ass. His lack of runnin' away screamin' tells me one thing, he ain't all straight. Edward finally gasps out, "Bella is my beard."

Faltering a minute, I blurt, "What the fuck?"

Edward turns his body around and calmly states, "She's my beard, has been since before you even moved here." Where the fuck was I for this? See, this is what happens when you cut yourself off from everyone.

Refusing to be distracted by his beautiful, perfect body; his flawless, moonlight skin; his wild, beautiful, sunset hair... Oh my god, someone slap me now, please. When did I become attracted to my shit head neighbor? Shakin' my head for good measure I come back to Edward. "Why the fuck would she waste her years in high school with you? She could have been datin' someone better." That I did mean, she could have been with someone better, at least someone that actually wanted her. Oh, look at me, I do care. Who would have thought?

Edward chuckles at me. "She's got a boyfriend, he lives on the reservation. I keep the threats of other boys away for him and he lets me pretend," he explains, then mumbles, "Not to mention I think he gets off on the idea." What? Who the fuck would get off on that? I roll my eyes at Edward. Some people are idiots.

"Hey, don't knock it. It works for us," he defends. Who am I to argue?

"Sorry, but I've been outta the closet the whole damn time I've been here without it bein' my choice, so I have about zero sympathy for you," I explain.

Nodding his head, Edward whispers, "I know. I think that's the reason I've had the hugest crush on you." What? Could this day get any more surreal?

"Crush?" I croak.

"Yeah, crush. I'm just a coward that couldn't even tell you before now," he reveals.

"That's too bad, Cullen. We will be leavin' for college in three weeks," my voice is soft with regret of what could have been, maybe. I still haven't entirely given up me thinkin' he's a cocky motherfucker and this is the ultimate game to him.

"I know. I'm going to college with you," he declares, grabbing my attention.

"What do you mean 'college with you'?" I question, incredulous.

He presses his body close to mine and kisses my neck. This isn't like he did with Bella, this has more behind it. "It means I'm going to the same college as you, Jasper. It means I want to be with you. It means give me a chance, please," he babbles.

"Why would you go to that school? I thought you'd be goin' to an Ivy League one," I contest, not sure if I want this person that as of an hour ago I couldn't stand.

Shrugging at me, he says, "I wanted to be closer to home than that, but not going where everyone else is. When I leave this place, I will be out, I have no intention of hiding what I am anymore."

"Cullen... do your parents even know you're gay?" I ask him, wondering if he actually thought this through.

"Jasper, my parents know. They kept telling me that I shouldn't hide it, but I couldn't help myself. I saw you and how lonely you were and I couldn't stand the thought of losing all my friends over it," he tells me.

"I wasn't lonely, Cullen. I didn't make friends on purpose. This place is only temporary," I try to get him to understand.

Edward shakes his head no. Fine, don't agree with me then. "No, Jasper. If people around here wanted to be your friend they would have made an effort to do so. They didn't out of fear, either because they are bigots or because they were afraid of the bigots. I understand how this works in a small town. If I'd been stronger, braver, I would have been out before now and tried to get you to go out with me."

What am I supposed to say to that? This may still be some game and I'm just the pawn. I will not be played without being a willin' participant. Leanin' into Edward, I whisper, "You should have given me the chance before now. It's too hard to believe now. I won't play _your_ game." His face pales more than I thought possible given how pale his skin already is. A few inches from his ear I kiss his neck, sucking the skin in, marking him. Let's see what he does with that. If he wants to play, then I'm gonna make the rules.

When I'm done markin' him, I lean back to admire my work. A wide grin spreads across my face and Edward's mouth hangs open in shock. Noddin' my head at him I return to my side of the street. I still have a car to finish washin' and then I'm goin' back inside, away from whatever the fuck this is.

Cullen gives me both hurt and speculative looks the rest of the damn time I'm out here. Gettin' back inside away from them is my number one priority. Finishin' up buffing my car, with Edward's stares watchin' every move I make is disconcerting. It's with relief I go back inside the house.

All night I dream of Edward, the way the water droplets roll down the muscles in his back and chest. The way his lean legs meet that perfect ass. The way his hair is messy and beautiful. The way the green of his eyes shine like regular emeralds, not the dark ones, almost seeming to glow. I snicker when I think, no, it's closer to the color of absinthe. Yeah, that's it, absinthe. All glowin' and shit. Fuckin' hell.

Wakin' up to wetness in my boxers pisses me off a little. I know Edward fucking Cullen is the culprit. "Fuck you, motherfucker," I grumble to no one in particular. If my mama could hear me now... Well, let's just say my mouth would be washed out with soap for cussin', my head smacked for bein' an idiot that can't come up with more intelligent things to say, and my ass smacked for good measure to demoralize and humiliate me, but not in a fun way. Fortunately for me, I live with my father, who doesn't seem to give a rat's ass what I do.

Cleanin' myself up in the bathroom, I look at myself in the mirror. My moss green eyes look tired, no thanks to Cullen. My hands finger comb my blond curls and I leave the bathroom, I'll take a shower later.

Goin' downstairs after I put some clothes on, and by clothes, I mean shorts only, it's Sunday and I'm goin' nowhere. Neither of my parents are ever here on weekends, nor are Cullen's, they all work on them. Openin' the fridge I peer into it lookin' for breakfast, brunch, lunch, dependin' on whatever the fuck time I got up today. Leftover pizza it is. I'm sure I'm supposed to microwave that shit to prevent food poisonin', but I don't. I love cold pizza.

Grabbin' a coke and my pizza I sit down on the couch and turn the TV on. Surprise, surprise. It's Sunday and there is not a fuckin' thing on. It seems as though I flip through more channels and find not one god damn thing. Decidin' I'd put a movie in instead I do just that and chow down on my grub. Mmmm... yummy.

Lickin' the grease off my fingers from the pizza and takin' the last swig of my coke I hear the doorbell ring. Who the fuck is callin' on a god damn Sunday? Everyone in this town knows where my parents are, not here. Settin' the coke down I head to the door and pull it open, still lickin' my fingers. Guess who it is? Yeah, you guessed right. Edward 'motherfucker' Cullen; the star of my dreams last night, someone I never gave the time of day before yesterday.

"What the fuck do you want, Cullen?" I sneer. He stands there with a t-shirt, jeans and bare feet. His eyes are on my fingers that I just removed from my mouth.

"Um..." He shuffles his feet and looks down all awkward. Now that's a side of him I've never seen. The only thing I usually see is a cocky, arrogant, confident motherfucker. His hand goes to his neck, subconsciously where I marked him the day before. Inside I do a little vindictive dance.

Finally, those green absinthe eyes meet mine and his face reddens. "Err... do you know how to change a flat tire?" he asks me. I'm sure I'm lookin' at him like he's the biggest idiot in the world.

"Of course I do, don't you?" I snap.

Cullen shakes his head no. "What do you mean, no? As much time as you spend with that car, you'd think you woulda learned how to take care of the simple things," I rant at him. His response? Shrugging his shoulders. Just for that I shouldn't help him.

Rollin' my eyes at him, I begin to shut the door until I glance across the street. He ain't kiddin' 'bout havin' a flat tire. Shit. I think that tire is slashed, not flat, not a leak.

"What the fuck happened to your tire?" I ask in bewilderment.

"Oh, um... I don't know. I woke up this morning and was going to leave the house and couldn't," he tells me bashfully. Bashful? Where the fuck did Edward Cullen go? I think I miss him. This person is harder to get a read on. Of course I still think he's playin' some sort of game.

Shuttin' my house door I walk across the street in my own bare feet and take look at his car. The tire had been slashed all right. It's a good thing it's only one of them, like whoever did it got scared off. I hope it isn't because someone saw us yesterday.

Cullen is absolutely no help. I have to find everything myself. The jack, the tire iron, the tire gauge and something to put behind the other tire. The only thing he's done is get the spare tire out. At least there is that.

Jackin' the car up Cullen stands there watchin' me, the same as yesterday. I'm uncomfortable, but I manage to get the old tire off eventually as I try to ignore him and his gaze. Tired of the stares I pull him down to the ground next to me and show him how to change a god damn tire. He should know in the future. As far as I am concerned anyone that owns a car, man, woman, gay, or straight, should be able to do that, change their own oil, and pump gas. I snicker to myself, I won't be pumpin' gas in Oregon anymore as I'm not allowed, but maybe I'll be pumpin' somethin' else.

Cullen rubs the back of his neck and says, "Thanks."

"Anythin' else?" I ask while I'm over here, just to be polite, my mama raised me right, not because I want to help with anythin' else.

He shifts uncomfortably at first, then launches himself at me, pushin' me down to the ground. Cullen kisses my lips and starts to dry hump me, not a good idea. I remember just yesterday him doing the same thing with Bella. Shovin' him off me, I shout, "What the fuck, Cullen? I told you yesterday I'm not playin' your game."

Frownin' at me, Cullen gets angry. Yeah, that's what I want to see. This is what I'm used to. "I'm not playing a game, you ass wipe. Everything I've done is to get your attention. That includes slashing my own tire, that I know how to change, by the way," he rants at me.

Stunned speechless it's my turn to stare at him. His hair has become more wild during his outburst and my fingers find themselves in it. Lickin' my lips I pull him to me and kiss him, a real kiss, not some kiss with anger behind it. Lettin' him go I look around, it's a Sunday and people will start to be comin' out of their houses or home from church. "Uh, Edward, I think we should go inside," I breathe. If this is goin' anywhere then the whole town doesn't need to know.

"No," he disagrees.

"Yes, people will see us," I argue.

"I don't fucking care. I'm done hiding in the closet," Edward grinds out.

"Great. That's well and good for you, Cullen, but I personally don't want concrete burns either. Let's go inside," I urge. Honestly, I could care less, but he's about to leave soon, there is no reason to make the rest of his stay miserable if it doesn't have to be.

Sighing, he helps me up from the ground and shows me inside. Holy crap, I know his mom is an antique dealer, but shit. How can you be yourself in a house like this, afraid to touch anythin'? Edward takes me up the stairs to the second floor, that as far as I can tell is entirely his. There is a game room/den type place that he walks into and grabs a soda from the mini-fridge for each of us. He doesn't stay in the the room though.

Edward continues walkin' down a long hallway until he reaches what I assume is his bedroom. Followin' I watch his ass until he turns to look at me, smirkin'. Cocky. Mother. Fucker. His room at least looks a little more lived in and durable than the downstairs does. There is a couch in his room, but is that where he sits? No. He sits down on his bed, pattin' the place next to him. Rollin' my eyes at his wantonness, I sit down and take the soda he offers. Poppin' the top off the can I take a swig and see Edward watchin' as I swallow. Takin' it away from my mouth, I tease, "Do you want to watch me swallow somethin' else?"

Hissin' is the only response I get from Edward as his eyes go wide and I assume that's my answer. Livin' here I haven't been getting much action, and I miss it. Settin' the can down and takin' Edward's from him and puttin' it beside mine, I kneel down between his legs. Placin' my hands on either side of his waist I slowly slide his shirt up and he removes it the rest of the way.

My hands make quick work of his jeans and I pull them down and off. He still has boxer briefs on and I push him so he's lying flat on the bed. Placing my hands on either side of his thighs I knead the muscles and kiss the inside of 'em, workin' my way up to his cloth covered cock. Kissin' him through the cotton I feel his already semi-hard cock get harder. Startin' from the bottom of his shaft I make a kissin'/suckin' action and pull the cotton between my teeth at the same time. I continue like this all the way up his shaft to the tip that is peaking above the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Lickin' the head that's showin' I dip my tongue into the slit and taste his pre-cum on my tongue. Edward moans and grabs my head, tryin' to force more of his cock into my mouth. Disentangling his hands from my hair I straddle his waist, my own aching cock touchin' his. Placin' his hands above his head I kiss his lips fiercely. This isn't really a make-out session, but more a session of want and need. However, I want to taste him, taste his lips, his tongue, his air.

Getting off of him, he whines a bit, and I restrain my eye roll. Pushin' my shorts down I throw them across the room and make quick work of Edward's underwear. Pullin' Edward further up onto the middle of the bed I straddle him again, backwards this time. Hearin' his gasp makes me chuckle.

Pushin' his bent legs apart I lick the crack of his ass, ignorin' his cock for the moment. "Oh god," I hear Edward moan from somewhere behind me.

His hands caress my ass and pushes the cheeks apart as he takes an experimental lick around my hole. The growl that leaves me shows I like it, but that doesn't mean he does. Edward does it again and again until my hips are pushin' back to meet his tongue as I so desperately want something inside me. His tongue finally breaches through the tight ring of muscle and teases me. "Fuck," I breathe. I barely remember what I'm supposed to be doin' to the beautiful boy under me.

Bringin' myself back to the present I circle Edward's hole again and thrust my tongue inside. We both moan at the dual sensation.

Decidin' I still want to swallow him, I move back a bit and suck one of his balls into my mouth as I hold his shaft with one hand. "Mmm..." I hum as Edward follows my lead, almost replicating whatever it is I'm doin'. He must not have ever been with a guy before, or if he has, not often.

Bringin' my mouth down over his cock I feel my own enveloped by warmth and wetness. His tongue copies every glide, swipe, and twirl I make over his own cock.

Wonderin' if he can keep up I suck a finger into my mouth, keepin' his cock in it still. He does the same and I feel both his tongue and his finger slidin' against my cock. Removin' my finger from my mouth I suck harder and tease his hole again pushin' it inside. Yeah, he's doin' the same thing to me. I can't help the growl that comes forth, I'm ready to explode. Thrustin' my finger inside his ass, I almost forget what I'm doin' again as Edward keeps up with me. Lettin' him go, I announce, "I'm gonna cum." I doubt that he'll swallow, he doesn't seem all that experienced here. He lets my cock go from his mouth, but jerks his hand up my length and keeps his finger inside my ass, massaging me. My orgasm builds even more and my cum spurts onto his chest.

Goin' back to him when my heart stops racin' I suck his cock harder and finger his ass. He tries to fuck my finger as I swallow around him. "Fuck, Jasper..." Edward shouts and I barely have time to react as his cum spills down my throat. It's a good thing I planned on swallowin' anyway.

Pullin' away from him, I turn back around, facin' him. His absinthe green eyes are bright, his face is flushed, his chest is covered in my cum, he's beautiful. I take in and memorize every detail.

Lappin' my cum off his chest, I mix the flavors of both of us and kiss Edward hard, forcing him to taste us. He groans underneath me and presses my body down into his, wrappin' his arms around my waist. He is already hard again. Fuck, so am I. The best thing about bein' eighteen years old, minimal recovery time.

"Please fuck me," Edward pleads, his absinthe eyes desperate.

Shakin' my head no, I argue, "If you still want me when we get to college we'll go on a proper date, then maybe. I'm not a whore." If this is a game, an experiment still, I am not willin' to take advantage of him for it.

"I know you aren't a whore, Jasper. I want you so much. I've wanted you for a long time. You shouldn't feel like a whore fucking me," he reasons.

Kissin' his pouted lips I pull away and say, "Then start showin' me you want me before we leave, but I still ain't fuckin' you until after we get to school." He says he wants me now, but as soon as the other pretty boys were in front of his face, I wasn't sure it would last. Hell, I may want one of them instead myself. We can have fun now, if it turns into anythin' else, then great, if not, no matter. Edward is the person I want for now, but this is now. Who knows what the future holds.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Ain't Playin' Your Game: Chapter Two**

**AN:** _So many people requested that I continue this. Honestly, I don't know if I'll write much here. Maybe, maybe not. It's all up to the response I get, most likely. Right now I'm having second thoughts if I should have added to it or not, it was good as is. FYI, SD will be updated soon, tomorrow or the next day, depending on when I get it back._

_It's hard as hell to keep this present tense as I'm not used to writing this way, so I'll apologize in advance for any mistakes._

**JPOV**

Damn you, Cullen. I should have known it's too good to be true. He's not playin' a game with me, my ass. If he isn't, then why the fuck am I holding this letter right now? Huh? Explain that one. Tempted to shove the evidence in his face I decide he needs to know he can't control me and manipulate my life.

Stalkin' my way up his steps, I bang on the door loudly and shout, "Open up, Cullen."

The door opens and oh, shit, those absinthe eyes blink in surprise at me, before they light up. _No, don't fall for those eyes, Jasper. Don't fuckin' do it._ "Hey, Jasper. Do you want to come in?" he asks politely. My eyes narrow at him and I glare at his offensive red hair.

"Come in? No, I don't want to fuckin' come in, asshole," I fume.

Cullen looks hurt, but I don't give a shit. He can act all he wants, that won't change the fact that I know how he works. "What did I do?" he barely whispers, all innocence. I snort at him.

Handin' the letter over that's in my hand, he takes it from me as if it's a bomb. It definitely made me explode.

Readin' over it, his mouth drops open in shock. He looks at me a few times, and back at the paper. "What?" his voice squeaks. If I wasn't so pissed off, I'd laugh at him for soundin' so stupid.

"I thought I told you I'm not playin' your game," I seethe.

Cullen almost looks as if he wants to stamp his foot, the big baby. "This isn't a game for me, Jasper," he pleads.

Rollin' my eyes at the shit comin' from his mouth, I shrug and say, "See you in hell, Cullen."

"Wait," Cullen calls out. I'm no man's lap dog, so I keep goin', right back to my house, where I live, away from him. He must have learned that manipulation thing from his parents. I've heard talk, they are good at that.

Goin' into our workout room, I decide imagining Cullen's face as I bash the punchin' bag in will be good for me, and healthier for him. The stupid fucker has made arrangements, so we are now sharin' a dorm room. Fuck him. I already talked to the person that is supposed to be my roommate when I get to school and here they are switchin' it up on me, without my permission. Who the fuck thinks I want to share a room with Cullen? I know we sucked each other off and all, but I don't know if I can even stand the dude.

Seein' Cullen's face on the punchin' bag, I take a swing right where I imagine his eyes to be, blackenin' one of his eyes in my head. Then I take a swing at the other, so I no longer see the absinthe green in my mind.

He seriously fucked up my plans of bein' myself and bein' with anyone I want. Just for that I take a swing at his pretty mouth, knockin' out a few teeth and laughin' maniacally to myself.

"Jasper?" I hear the sound of Cullen's grating voice behind me. Huh, I hate him so much that my mind is playin' tricks on me. "Jasper?" he calls again and I spin around, nearly deckin' him in the process. He ducks his head and I'm disappointed. I couldn't use his surprise as an excuse for bashin' him.

"What the fuck are you doin' here, Cullen?" I growl out, menacingly.

"Your parents let me in," he explains as if that's what I asked.

"Get out," I command.

"No. I think we need to talk about this," he says as he waves the offending letter in my face.

"There is nothin' to talk about. We'll be sharin' a room, but that doesn't mean I like you or that I'll touch you again," I spit at him.

"Jasper, I didn't do this," he denies. I find that unlikely. There are only the two of us goin' to that school and I didn't switch rooms.

"Get out," I demand again.

Crossing his arms over his chest, bein' as stubborn as me, he says, "No. I'm not leaving you until you talk to me."

"Fuck you, Cullen," I scoff.

"As I recall, I asked you to fuck me and you refused," he deadpans.

"Yep, and I'm glad I did now. No tellin' what would have happened if I did. You'd have us married, with a house and kids and all that shit," I rant, the needy bastard.

Snortin' at me, he says, "Right... I admit I'm attracted to you, but I'm still not sure I like you either, you dumb ass." Dumb ass? Did he really just call me that? Does he think he can get away with it? I look down at my hands, that are still wrapped for the punchin' bag and take a swing at his real face. The crunch of my hand meeting his nose is satisfyin', but the blood spurtin' onto my carpet is not.

"Fuck," I screech and pull my shirt over my head and shove it onto his face. Who cares if he's bleedin'? Blood is hard to get out of carpet though and my parents will have a fit if it doesn't come up. Pushin' Cullen onto one of the benches I hurry away from the room and back with a towel and hydrogen peroxide and carpet cleaner. Unfortunately, I learned the hard way how to clean blood out of the carpet before now. Or I guess it was fortunate, so hopefully my parents won't find out I punched the neighbor.

Hidin' the evidence of our fight I come back to Cullen, still tryin' to stanch the flow of blood from his nose. Damn it, that was my favorite shirt. I remember puttin' it on this mornin' and makin' plans to go over to Edward's house (when he was still Edward), to ask him on a date properly. That is, until I got that fuckin' letter. That letter ruined any shred of hope I had that this isn't a game to him.

When the blood stops runnin' down Cullen's face I take him to my bathroom to let him clean up. He can't go back downstairs with dried blood, my parents will know something is up.

Washin' his face, he looks at me sadly in the mirror. My eyes are watchin' every move he makes, he needs to hurry up and go. "Jasper, I'm sorry. I didn't change it so we are sharing a room. My parents did," he tells me as if that makes it better.

"Why the fuck would they do that?" I question angrily. "They do know I'm gay, right? And you're gay? Do they want us gettin' off with each other like bunnies?" Or more likely, fightin' every damn day.

Cullen nearly snickered, but held his nose when it hurt. "Hardly," he says dryly. "They just thought it will be safer if we share, since we are both gay, than get stuck with someone that might be a homophobe," he explains.

"Oh." What else am I supposed to say? That is a logical reason and not one that hasn't crossed my mind before. "Okay, if we are goin' to share a room, I think we need some ground rules, especially about dating," I tell him. He nods at me and for some reason, thinkin' this is a good idea I lead him to my bedroom.

Sittin' on my bed, with my back against the headboard, I wait on Cullen to have a seat somewhere. He chooses by my feet. "What are the ground rules?" he asks meekly. Argh, where is the cocky motherfucker when I need him?

"One is if we find someone else to date, we won't interfere," I tell him, while givin' him a glare. That is more for his benefit than mine, unless he relishes the idea of bein' on the end of my fist again.

"Okay. Any others?" he asks.

Frustrated, I say, "I shouldn't be the only one with ideas."

"How about we help each other out until the time comes when we find someone new," he suggests. Surely he is jokin'. I hate his guts.

Givin' him a death stare, he inquires, "Too soon?" Rollin' my eyes at him and not sayin' another word, he finally whispers, "I'm sorry. I hate that my parents ruined this for us. I really wanted to go out with you."

Bitterly, I laugh, "Yeah, right." He is mad, he has to be, I just punched him in the face. He must like it rough.

"No, it's true. I did. I still do, if you ever change your mind," he says softly and turns those glowin' green eyes on me again, pleadin'. Fuck. "Please," he utters, makin' a tiny crack to let him in.

Cullen's hands are on my knees pushin' them apart and he settles himself between my legs. His back is against my chest and he relaxes into me. To say I'm shocked is one huge understatement. He makes an annoyed sound and picks up my arms to wrap around him as I am in too much shock to move them myself. "What the fuck are we doin'?" I snap.

Hearin' the eye roll from here, he explains, "I don't know what you're doing. I'm letting my boyfriend hold me, until he realizes we should be dating."

"What?" I splutter. He can't be serious. He's not my boyfriend.

Chokin' back laughter, Cullen says, "You're too easy."

Indignant, I respond, "I'm not that easy, I never fucked you."

"Yes, and I'm waiting on the day you do," he sighs dramatically.

"As of right now, you may be waitin' all of eternity," I tell him, knowin' I'd give in eventually, no matter if I still hated him. He seems to know this as well and turns around to kiss me. He tastes good. Now I am glad I didn't punch his pretty mouth.

"Take me out tomorrow," he commands.

"You aren't bossy or anythin', are you?" I question.

"Oh, I'm bossy all right. Didn't you know I always get my way?" he quips. "As a matter of fact, I'll make a bet with you right now."

"What is that?" I ask curiously.

"I'll bet that you'll be my boyfriend, for real, before we get to school and live in the same dorm," he states, confident.

"What's in it for me?" I shot back. My love/hate relationship, mostly hate, with him, didn't seem conducive to us dating, ever.

"Me, of course," he sniffs, offended.

"Yeah, sure. I doubt I'll like you anymore than I do right now, but have fun tryin'." I goad. This should be fun, as I don't plan to fall for any of his manipulations. He turns those absinthe eyes on me and I just know I won't win this fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Ain't Playin' Your Game: Chapter Three**

**AN: **_Thanks for the support with this story when I seemed so unsure of myself._

_Characters belong to SM_

**JPOV**

"Fuck," I growl. Someone is comin' up the stairs, I hear their footsteps. Stupid Cullen is still here, my arms still around him, with me shirtless. The last half an hour have been spent tryin' to get him to go away. Every time I push him, or attempt to, he settles himself further into my arms and tightens them around him. It doesn't escape my notice that I'm just as strong as he is and if I really want him to go away then I could easily shove him off. Fuck.

"Move," I hiss into Cullen's ear. He shakes his head no, and I swear I see the corner of his mouth turn up. He's smirkin' at me, the fucker.

My step-mom stands in the doorway takin' us in, with dreamy eyes. Idiotically, I forgot to close the door of my bedroom, so I can't even accuse her of not respecting privacy. "You guys look adorable," she coos. Blech. Adorable? I don't fuckin' think so. The glower I give her should make her melt into the floor, but sadly, she doesn't. Damn it. She gives me a sweet smile in return or maybe it's for Cullen's benefit. Disgust and nausea war in me and I turn my head in embarrassment, hidin' my face in Cullen's neck. He smells good. _Good god, man, get a hold of yourself._

The click of a camera makes me snap my head up. My step-mom is there snappin' a picture of us on her phone. She looks totally sappy. "I guess I'll leave you two alone," she sighs, tears in her eyes as she walks away. What the fuck was with all the syrup? Gag me with a spoon.

"Fuck you," I spit at Cullen.

"What did I do?" he asks, all innocent. Whatever, dude, you are so _not_ innocent.

"What did you do? What did you do?" I nearly shout at him. "Now my step-mom is gonna think we're together and I hate your guts."

Calmly, he shoots back, "I made your step-mom happy, she's happy you finally have someone. _You_, on the other hand, made her fucking delirious."

"Delirious? How the hell did I do that?" I bark

"You're the one that buried your head in my shoulder. Do you know how that must have looked to her?" he questions me, probably checkin' to see if I have any intelligence at all.

Groaning, I let my head drop onto his shoulder. What a nightmare. My parents will never give it a rest if they think I'm with someone.

"Oh boys, sorry to interrupt," my step-mom says shyly. "You two looked so cute together, I forgot why I came up here. I was going to ask if Edward wanted to stay for dinner."

I shake my head no, but it's still on Cullen's shoulder. Edward, however, says politely, "I'd love to stay. My parents won't be home til late."

"Great, dinner will be ready in thirty minutes," she tells us as a warnin'. Why do I need one? I can't stand the fucker, even when my arms still haven't left his sides.

"I hate you," I seethe, so only Cullen can hear.

He only laughs and says, "I know. Hate though, hate I can work with. Indifference would be harder." His shoulders continue to shake at either me, or my step-mom or both, I don't know. As they shake my head dislodges a bit and slides right back against his neck. I have this overwhelming urge to bite Cullen's neck. Whether I want to bite to cause pleasure/pain or just pain because I hate him is the question. Slowly, I open my mouth and my tongue slides against the exposed skin. Cullen moans above me and now I have no choice but to mark him somehow. Teeth sinkin' in to his flesh, I suck and bite, he moans. I guess I don't have it in me to bite too hard for pain. Drawin' blood is gross and besides, I'd already made Cullen bleed once today. One of his hands reaches around to the back of my head and holds me to him. Shit, what am I doin'? Lettin' the dude go, I shot up out of the bed and across the room, far away. Where there was a small love bite before, now remains a rather large one, an extremely noticeable one. Fuck.

"We should go down to dinner," Cullen says, smirkin' at me, knowin' he won somethin'. His absinthe eyes glow at me, his red hair looks like lightenin' struck it, but I'm not sure how it got that way. Did I put my hands in it? I don't remember. Why would I? He stands and as he passes me to go downstairs he slaps my ass.

"I still hate you," I yell at him as I grab a new t-shirt and yank it over my head.

"See you downstairs," he calls over his shoulder, laughin'. His chuckles are beginnin' to irritate me.

Damn you. Now my parents will think somethin' is goin' on for sure, no matter what I say. It's my own damn fault, I didn't have to make such a hickey and yet I go and do it anyway. Grrr... I should punch my own face.

Amblin' down the stairs in no hurry for interrogation I think about Cullen and how the fuck to get him out of my life for good. So far, I haven't come with any answers.

My dad, step-mom and Cullen are all seated, waitin' on me. I look so much like my dad it's not even remotely humorous. The only feature I got from my mama is her blond wavy hair. All my other features are a spittin' image of my dad, even the exact shade of moss green eyes. As I step further into the dinin' room he looks at me reproachfully and says, "It's about time you joined us. I was beginning to think we needed to send out a search party." I roll my eyes and sit down, unfortunately it's next to Cullen. I sigh, what can I do?

Cautiously, Cullen places a hand on my knee and runs it up my thigh. I give him my best death glare and attempt to ignore him altogether. Right, as if that works. Sighing, I look to the ceilin' thinkin' it might have some answers written there. It doesn't. My dick has a mind of it's own and likes what Cullen is doin', no matter that my other mind hates the person that belongs to that hand that's makin' me feel oh, so good. Nearly moanin' at the dinner table, where my parents also are, I remove his hand and place it on the table. What a douche. Why he does that now and not when we were in my bedroom is a question I'd like answered, but it'll have to wait for another time.

Diggin' into my food, I devour it, almost inhalin' and not tasting. Cullen looks at me and narrows his eyes. "What?" I question, spittin' my food out as my mouth is still full.

He rolls his eyes at me and puts a bite of food in his mouth. Even though he doesn't eat like a girl or anythin', he still has better table manners. Whatever, I wasn't raised with rich parents, he was. My dad ate more like Edward though than me, so maybe it's just me. Do I care? No, I fuckin' do not. Cullen should know what he's gettin' himself into, if he thinks we should be together.

My step-mom gives me a glare and a slight kick under the table, warnin' me that I'm bein' rude. Okay, so I admit it, maybe I'm actin' like a horses' behind on purpose.

After we eat our fill, my step-mom asks, "How come you didn't tell us you have a boyfriend, Jasper?"

My mouth drops open. Cullen settles back in his chair, amused. "I don't have a boyfriend," I deny, deny, deny.

"Are you sure about that?" she presses, glancin' at Cullen.

"I'd know if I have a boyfriend or not," I grind out.

"Um sure, sweetie," she says in disbelief. She's lookin' between Cullen and me, and her eyes get even wider as she zeroes in on his neck.

"Cullen ain't my fuckin' boyfriend. He's a conniving, manipulative, cocky, arrogant, bastard that wishes he was my boyfriend, but I hate his guts," I rant at everyone at the table. My dad and step-mom both raise their brows at me, as if they don't believe a word I say. Damn it, I'm their son, not Cullen.

My step-mom ventures, "So how did Edward get a hickey on his neck, that wasn't there when I came to tell you about dinner earlier?" Shit, they just have to point out my one lack in judgment. Edward places his hand on his neck and grins, blinding everyone, the motherfucker.

"Hmm... because I am an idiot. I punched him in the face earlier today, too," I point out. "What do you make of that?"

"You did what?" my dad demands.

"I. Hit. Cullen. In. The. Nose," I say slowly as if I'm talkin' to an imbecile.

"Don't act like that, Jasper," my dad warns.

"Act like what? You know what? I'm gonna continue actin' like that, so why don't you ground me, lock me up and throw away the key. I'm violent, and will probably hit Cullen again. You should keep me away for his own safety," I rave, near hysteria, almost reverting back to my early teenage years, instead of my eighteen year old self. See what he does to me? Makes me stupid. I think I lost a few brain cells at some point. If I can stay away from him, then he can't get to me. If he can't get to me, then I'll stop kissin' people I hate. _Right Jasper, just give it up and make it easier on yourself now, you know you're gonna give in. Not a chance in hell. I'm not playin' his game. If he wants to play, it will be my rules alone. How's that workin' out for ya, so far? Fuck you._

My dad only seems baffled by my reaction, before his eyes light up. Oh shit. "Edward, next time punch my son back if he's being a jackass," he commands. I'm always a jackass, then again so is Cullen. He can pretend to be the good kid here, but he ain't so pure and innocent. Fuck, he's got my parents fooled.

Cullen shrugs and tells my parents, "He's just upset. My parents arranged for us to share a dorm, instead of with strangers."

"They really did that?" my dad inquires.

Noddin' his head, Cullen adds, "Yeah, they think it will be safer if I have a gay roommate."

My parents share a look before my dad asks, "How long have you been out of the closet?"

"Um... to your son? Not until two days ago. My parents have known for years. No one else knows, well, until now," he answers hesitantly.

My dad smiles, hidin' a bit of worry. "Hmm... well, I have to say you have good taste," he tells Cullen jokingly. About what, I have no clue.

"Good taste, sir?" Cullen questions in bewilderment.

"Yeah, the first guy you try to get to be your boyfriend is my son. He's rather good lookin', like his old man," he chuckles and then glares at me. "Although, I'm afraid he's only good lookin'. His manners are atrocious." Then he howls with laughter. Atrocious? Did my dad really just use a word no one uses? Who the fuck says that? Cullen joins in the laughter. My face burns in mortification. Why don't my parents just trot out the baby albums right now and finish off my humiliation?

My parents are taken with Cullen and I can't get him to go home, so I stand and announce, "I'm leavin'."

"You can't leave, your boyfriend is still here and he doesn't look ready to go," my step-mom points out.

Enraged, I almost stamp my foot, but don't, because only bitches do that. "He can stay, _I'm_ leavin'. For the last time he isn't my boyfriend, he never will be," I shout as I head towards the door, grabbin' my keys.

My dad's voice filters back to me, "You have your work cut out for you, Edward." All three of them laugh. Fuck all of you.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Ain't Playin' Your Game**

**AN:**_ Thanks goes to OCDJen for taking time out of her very busy schedule to preread this. The Brit is comin' to America, y'all. :)_

_Okay, I did an interview for The Major's Army a few weeks back. Here's the link._

**http: (slash) (slash) themajorsarmy (dot) blogspot (dot) com (salsh) ?zx (equal) 546ccead7650d143**

**JPOV**

Gulpin' lungfulls of fresh air my head begins to clear. What the fuck just happened in there? I'm not normally that angry, or that childish. Why did I throw a childish temper tantrum? If my mama saw that I'd never be able to sit down again. There will be permanent bruises on my ass, she'd make damn sure of it. I'll claim temporary insanity. The culprit? Cullen. I swear my IQ drops anytime I'm near him, so I lash out.

Good god, I've turned myself into a bitchy drama queen. One of the stereotypes I hate about gay men. I refuse to turn into that, I'll never be with someone that acted like that and yet, here I am, actin' like one. Somewhere in the back of my mind lurks the thought that Edward isn't one of them.

Cullen is one cocky bastard though, I know that for a fact. _Is he really? Or is he just confident and knows what he wants?_ _Unlike you._ I almost kick myself for bein' a traitor to my own thoughts.

Shakin' my head of the thought I quickly decide to start walkin'. I took my keys so I could drive away, but there is nowhere to go in this town. Also, I think I'm too angry to drive. I'd do somethin' stupid and end up wrapped around a tree and no one is worth doin' that to me, definitely not motherfuckin' Cullen.

My feet take me forward and I follow along mindlessly, no destination in mind. When I reach the park I sit down on one of the swings, alone with my thoughts. Lookin' up at the sky, it's a clear night, only if you look through the holes in the clouds. Sighin', I wish to be at home, minus one Edward Cullen. I want things to go back to normal, back to they way they were before. I don't know what to do with the new developments. Things will already change too much once I get to college, why does Cullen have to fuck up my life before I even leave?

My parents seem to be in on Cullen's conspiracy. My boyfriend, seriously? I don't know why they think I need one. As far as I'm concerned, I'm goin' away to college and will probably try to fuck as many guys as I want. I'm too young for any serious shit and I don't think anyone should push me into it. They can just give up on that idiotic idea right fuckin' now.

Closin' my eyes I loll my head to the side and try to keep calm. I think I fall asleep. A noise behind me sounds like shufflin' feet. Whoever the person is they place hands on my shoulders and I feel lips on the back of my neck. Hmm... must be Cullen, but I'm dreamin' anyway, so he can do what he wants, no repercussions for either of us. Although the lips on my neck do feel awful real...

Cullen makes his way around to the front of me and kneels in the dirt between my legs. Huh, must be dreamin'. Spoiled, rich, brats like him don't kneel to someone like me and definitely not in the dirt. The idea is ludicrous. He turns those absinthe eyes upwards to look at my face, he seems worried. "Jasper..." he ventures. When no response is forthcomin' from me, he says, "We've been looking for you for hours."

I roll my eyes at him. One, I haven't even been gone an hour. Two, why would he give a fuck about lookin' for me?

"No, it's true, Jasper. We thought when you didn't take your car that you just needed to take a walk and cool off. No one thought you wouldn't come back in so long," he stresses and places what I think are supposed to be soothing hands on my thighs. Whether it's to soothe him or me is as yet to be determined.

"You found me. I'm okay. Now go away," I dismiss him with a wave of my hand.

He doesn't leave, he just keeps starin' at me. Fuck you. "I'm not leaving you, I just found you," he argues.

Closin' my eyes I pray that I'm dreamin' and he's just a figment of my imagination and won't return. When my eyes open, no such luck. There he is, rubbin' my thighs, still givin' me a concerned look. The night turns his moonlight skin to silver, and I think this must be a fantasy. Surely no one real can actually look like that, right?

Long fingers work their way underneath my t-shirt and the light touch almost tickles. I wish he'd be harder, but he has this wary look, as if I will run any second. I still may. Those fingers move up my sides and across my chest, back down my stomach, landin' right at the button of my fly. Unable to breathe, I wait, watchin' him. How far is this dream Edward goin' to go?

The button snaps open on my jeans and the zipper lowers. My hands try to stop him, but before they get to his, he pulls them more open and pushes my underwear down. I glare at my dick for betrayin' me again. Whatever. This is a dream, so I'll go along for the ride.

Edward lowers his head and takes a lick at my cock. He looks back up at me, afraid of my reaction. Where the fuck am I goin' to go? Groanin' in frustration I push his head back down. I think I feel a smile against my stomach when he kisses me there, as if he won something. Hmm... that's somethin' like the real Cullen would do.

Lips wrap around my dick and I moan loudly. Edward's tongue worships my shaft as best as he can. He is no expert, like he should be, if I am I dreamin'. Then again, I know he isn't from previous experience. This is more real, less like porn. However, it feels far more excitin', in spite of it. Hot damn, I think this is real. Only a real person's lips and tongue can make someone feel that good. Shit. I look around, hopin' no one is there watchin' us.

A sharp smack on my thigh brings my attention back to where it belongs, on Cullen. I can tell he's annoyed with me. What else is new for the two of us? Well, aside from this bein' the second time he's had his lips anywhere near my cock.

With a huge sigh Edward lets my dick go. What the fuck? "Why did you stop?" I whine. No one stops a blow job in the middle of it, what the hell? Doesn't he know better? It's not like I pushed him away.

Snortin' at me, Edward complains, "You weren't enjoying that." Lookin' down at my still very erect dick, I take a swing at his head. He shuffles away before I make contact, but manages to grab my wrists and hold them down.

"I was too enjoying that, you bastard," I protest.

Shakin' his head at me, he states, "No, you weren't. You were enjoying me here," and he lets go of a wrist to run a finger down my cock, "but you weren't enjoying it here," and touches my forehead.

Huffin' at him, I push his head back down to my crotch. He better get a clue or I will deck him again. My fingers tangle in his messy hair this time, holdin' him to me. Edward is goin' nowhere until he takes care of this problem. It's his fault I have it anyway. Dude should have just left when I told him to go.

Hands grip my thighs tightly before runnin' a soothin' hand over 'em. This is purely to get my attention back where it belongs. Sighin' when his tongue runs up my shaft again, I spread my legs wider. His tongue twirls the head of my dick a few times, until he sucks me back into his mouth. The pace he is goin' is okay, but not as fast as I want. Graspin' his hair between my fists, I slow him down. Absinthe eyes look at me in confusion, but fortunately he's learned not to take his mouth off my cock. Plantin' my feet more firmly in the dirt, I use them to push myself back and forth on the swing. The swingin' motion still isn't as fast I would like, but the only way it would be better is if Cullen is movin' his mouth over me at the same time. I'm pretty sure that will gag him though. Holdin' his head still I fuck his mouth as he tries to use his tongue against me. The heat and wetness feel good and all, but I need more suction. "Suck harder," I command. Edward's brow furrows as he comprehends my command. His cheeks hollow and I sigh in gratitude. Knowin' this can't go on forever, I speed up my movement.

My muscles coil, ready to explode. "I'm goin' to cum," I tell him and try to pull him off me. The shake of his head is minute, but he holds himself to me and actually swallows around my dick. "Fuck..." I shout and let go. Cullen attempts to swallow, fightin' back a grimace as he does so. Most of it goes down his throat, some runs down his chin.

Slippin' out of his mouth, I let out a deep sigh. This felt great, but shit, why does it have to be Cullen? Edward swipes a finger over his chin, collecting the leftover cum there. Carefully watchin' me, he sucks the finger inside the same mouth I had been in. Fuck. Snatchin' his hand away, I suck his finger, tastin' myself there. Edward groans, takin' his finger from me and grasps either side of my head. Lips touch mine, breath minglin', as my eyes slip shut. Oh, hell.

Before I can fully form any other thought or encourage the kiss deeper Edward stands and starts to move away. What the fuck? "Where the fuck do you think you're goin', Cullen?" my voice comes out in a low growl.

Smirkin' at me, he says, "Away, like you asked me."

"Get the fuck back here," I demand. My mama didn't raise no ungrateful brat. He gave me a blow job, I should reciprocate. Hell, he even swallowed.

Edward moves in front of me, his crotch at my eye level. Lucky for him I actually like to suck dick. Openin' his fly I push his jeans and underwear down to his knees. When my eyes land on his body, all silver in the moonlight, I decide I must see more. "Off," I command, pushin' his shirt up. Takin' the hint, Edward pulls his shirt off.

"Fuck..." I breathe. If I have to see this every day I'll be broken down right quick. Drinkin' in the sight of the beautiful man in front of me, I wonder how I stayed away so long. My hands take hold of his ass, bringin' him forward. Placin' a kiss on his hip I move inwards towards his belly button and lick it, makin' him shudder.

Dark absinthe eyes look down on me and I have to look away. Lickin' my hand instead I grasp his cock, runnin' it up and down. Moans escape Cullen and I look up to see his head thrown back. Smilin' at the sight, I wet my thumb and forefinger of my other hand and reach up to tweak his nipples. Cullen's breath becomes shallower as I play with them.

Kissin' his thigh I work my way up to his balls, suckin' on them. The hair there is cropped short, but still a rusty red color, even in the dark. Do I care? No. I love the soft texture of them on my tongue anyway. Edward tugs on my hair then, tryin' to keep steady. Getting the hint I take his head in, lickin' the ridge. Hands pull harder and I slide down his dick as far as I can go, before startin' upwards again. "Mmm..." Unsure if the moan was from him or me, I look up and see him with wide eyes, startled. Hmm... must have been me then. The tightenin' of Cullen's stomach muscles in front of me are the only warnin' I have that he is goin' to come. Cum coats my tongue and throat as I swallow it down.

Cullen is shakin' and falls to his knees, head in my lap, muttering unintelligibly. Nice. I'm good, but even I don't think I'm that good. I wonder if Edward will do that for others... _No, he can't do that, he's mine_. A surge of jealousy shoots through me when I think of other guys. I want other guys, but I don't want him with anyone else. He's _mine_.

As Cullen begins to relax he lifts his head from my lap, even in the dark his face looks flushed. Hurriedly he redresses, denyin' me the sight of his beautiful skin and I frown. Without a word, a sound, or a kiss Cullen walks away from me again. This time he seems more embarrassed than anything. "Where are you goin?" I shout at him.

"Home," is his one word answer. After a few more feet of distance between us he turns and tells me, "Tomorrow. Seven. Don't be late."

"Late for what?" I demand.

"Our date, that _you_ are taking me on tomorrow," he says smugly and keeps walkin'.

"Keep dreamin', fucker. I never agreed to that, you manipulator," I snarl at him.

He repeats, "Tomorrow. Seven. Don't be late."

"Fuck you," I shout after him.

The next day I find myself lazin' around the house with not much to do. I refuse to give into Cullen's demands, capitulation' to him is the last thing I want. He'll always have the upper hand if I do.

Sometime around eight o' clock I hear the doorbell ring. "Get the door," my dad orders. Rollin' my eyes at him, I get up and open the god damn door. Edward Cullen is standin' there in front of me, livid.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" I demand.

"Our date was supposed to start an hour ago," he points out.

"Uh huh and when did you get the impression I actually agreed to go on this date?" I shoot back.

"Let's see... Could it be about the time you had my dick in your mouth," he retorts.

"Can you keep your voice down? My parents are in the next room," I grind out.

"We heard it anyway," my step-mom shouts back at us. My face is flamin' and so is Edward's, I'm surprised we don't both burst into flames.

"Get off my porch," I hiss at Edward.

Edward pushes the door aside and steps inside, smirkin'. Givin' him an incredulous look, he says innocently, "What? I'm off your porch."

"Why can't you understand that I want you to leave me alone?" I question.

"Stop giving me mixed signals. What are you so afraid of anyway?" he quietly demands, placin' a hand on my cheek.

"Losin'." I don't elaborate.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Ain't Playin' Your Game: Chapter Five**

**AN: **_You can thank my twitter stalker for getting me to sit down and even write this today. I had real other things to write, but just couldn't get my ass in gear. Guy's, I'll apologize now if any of this seems whackadoodle. I'm pretty sure I'm comin' down with something.  
_

_Characters belong to SM_

**JPOV**

Turnin' on my heel I leave Cullen at the door and rush up the stairs. My parents shout at me to come back down and stop bein' rude. Slammin' the door on their raised voices is my only response. The bed welcomes me and I sigh, turnin' on my side, away from the door. Why can't I just let it go? I can be with Cullen physically and give him nothin' more than that. _That's because you know if you do let it go, it'll be more than that and you'll get hurt. _I hate when I argue with myself, but it's true. Better not to get hurt, much better. I'm too young for dramatic outpouring's of love and sap anyway.

My dad's voice carries upstairs and I hear him tell Cullen, "Son, are you sure this is what you want? Jasper hasn't been all that keen on love or anything like it since his mama and me divorced." What? Is that true? Goin' over it in my head, I think, shit, it is true. They are the reason I don't think love or anythin' like it exists. Not even when my dad remarried. I keep waitin' for that to fail as well. Love is a four letter word. So is hate. They are far too easily interchanged. Right now I hate Cullen, and can easily see myself lovin' him, only to go back to hatin' him even more than I do now.

Unfortunately, Cullen's voice isn't as loud as my father's, so I have no idea what his response is. The front door opens and closes and I think Cullen is gone. When I hear footsteps on the stairs I think it's my father or my stepmother there to reprimand me, again. Why don't they just ground me already? Or better yet, shoot me and put me out of my misery? Yes, those options are preferable than dealin' with this. I don't want to deal with this. It brings up too many old issues I hadn't been aware are there.

The door opens quietly and I hear someone set somethin' down. A body dips the bed lower and I groan as I roll into them. That's not my dad or my step-mom. Whippin' my head around I see Cullen starin' at me, absinthe eyes challengin' me to make him leave.

Annoyed at the intrusion I sit up quickly and command, "Get out."

Pinchin' the bridge of his nose, Cullen just looks at me before askin', "If that didn't work downstairs, what makes you think it'll work now?"

Where the fuck are my parents? They can't possibly be okay with this after what they heard downstairs. Shovin' Cullen off my bed, I demand, "Where are my parents?"

"They left," he states quietly, brushin' himself off.

"Left? What do you mean they left? They left you in the house with me? Alone?" I interrogate him.

Shruggin' at me, he admits, "Well, it was my idea and they agreed to it."

"They agreed to what? Let you stalk me?" I screech.

Rollin' absinthe eyes at me, he huffs, "They agreed to let us have that date you were supposed to take me on. Only it looks like I'll be the one doing the work."

"We are not goin' on any date," I shout at him.

"We are," he disagrees.

"I'm not fuckin' leavin' this room, you stalker, so get out," I grind out.

Grinnin' at me, he clarifies, "We aren't going out. We're having our date right here."

Panickin', I look for a way to escape. The cocky bastard actually barricaded the door before I felt him on the bed. Yeah, that's not stalkerish...

"Fuck you," my voice is nothing but controlled anger. Cullen gives me a wide smile and winks. "This isn't a date, this is prison," I thunder, unable to keep my cool anymore at his smug attitude, and point at my now blocked doorway. Cullen, the cocky motherfucker, starts laughin'.

Floppin' back down on my bed I place a pillow over my head and go to another place, endurin' whatever amount of time my parents left me with fuckin' Cullen. The pillow is snatched from my head not even a minute later. "No, you don't. We'll have a date if it kills me."

Glarin' at Cullen, I mumble, "It probably will kill me."

Ignorin' me, the motherfucker tells me, "Your mom said you already ate dinner, so I just brought up popcorn and coke and a movie."

"She's not my mom," I snarl at him.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Fine, your step-mom, whatever."

Cullen set up the movie to play on the computer that sat on my desk across from my bed. With a dramatic flourish I lie back down on my bed. Settlin' on my bed beside me, Cullen hands over the popcorn and a coke. To have somethin' to do with my hands I pop open the coke. Otherwise those hands may be found around Cullen's neck, chokin' him.

"I'm not goin' anywhere near your dick," I inform him, hopin' that makes him go the fuck away and leave me alone. If there is no reward at the end of this, I can't imagine why he'd want to stay with my anger.

Turnin' those absinthe eyes on me, he says, "I don't expect you to. This is a first date, after all." The chivalrous attitude is ludicrous for us, after already havin' each others dicks in our mouths and him nearly lockin' me in this room. The only thing that made me feel better is knowin' he locked himself in here as well and I can take him if I must.

"Some first date," I snort at him.

"Don't look at me, Jasper. You had the power to make it really good. I'm making do," he criticizes and starts the movie.

I'm not payin' attention to the movie at all. Edward seems to be enthralled by it, but my eyes keep driftin' back to him. Getting excited about somethin' he slaps the bed, almost hittin' my hand, but pulls away and frowns when he realizes it. Sighin', my eyes go back to the movie for a few seconds before they gravitate towards him once more. At one particularly stressful scene he tugs on his messy sunset hair and I smother a groan. My hands miss being there and tuggin' on his hair, makin' it more mussed.

Sensin' that I'm no longer payin' attention to the movie Edward pauses it. Sittin' up he scoots back towards my headboard. He indicates he wants me to sit between his legs, I roll my eyes at him and turn away. The next thing I know he's pullin' me towards him anyway. Fuckin' hell, it is like a prison. "What the fuck are you doin'?" I balk at him.

He stays silent and turns the movie back on, arms wrapped around my waist. They remain there like a vice until I relax. "There, isn't that better?" Edward murmurs in my ear. When I go to elbow him, he blocks me. "No, no violence from you today. I've had enough," he proclaims.

Decidin' I can do nothin' but give in for the moment I attempt to watch the movie. My attempts are derailed when I feel lips on the back of my neck. "Hey, hey, I said I'm not goin' anywhere near your dick," I protest, thinkin' that's where he's goin' with this.

"Jasper, will you calm down. I'll kiss my boyfriend if I want," Edward states.

"For the last fuckin' time, I ain't your boyfriend," I rant and push myself away. Edward tackles me on the bed and kisses my neck and face everywhere he can while holdin' me down. He seems to avoid my lips completely. Wrestlin' back only gets him more excited and I'm not havin' it, not today.

Finally, his lips meet mine and unfortunately instead of keepin' tight-lipped, I kiss him back, with passion, my arms holdin' him to me. Argh, why my head and my body can't be in agreement I'll never know. Edward pulls away gaspin' for air, then places one more light kiss on my lips and gives me a real, genuine smile. One that makes those absinthe eyes truly glow.

Edward is above me, moonlight skin, all except for the bite mark that marrs his neck. The one that I put there. My fingers trace the mark on his neck and he groans. Getting off me, Edward sits back down where he was and pulls me to him as we pretend we are still interested in the movie. The room looks like we've been fuckin' in here, as do our clothes. This time when Edward's lips touch my neck and his fingers run under the hem of my shirt touching my stomach, I don't protest. Enjoyin' how it feels for the moment, I'll worry about the repercussions later.

My body snuggles deeper into his and relaxes so much I nearly fall asleep. I can't believe I'm this relaxed with fuckin' Cullen of all people. Arms tighten around my waist, not to keep me there this time, but to be closer. Sighin', I know I'm kiddin' myself if I think I don't like Edward.

The movie ends and I'm almost sad that it's over and Edward has to go home. We wasted a lot of time arguin'. Well, I wasted a lot of time arguin'.

Removin' the barricade from my door together, we walk down the stairs. Edward's fingers tug at my blond waves and steps up to me, almost, but not quite, devourin' me with his kiss. Pullin' away from me, he touches my cheek lightly, and tells me, "I'll see you tomorrow." Still breathless from the kiss I don't respond with words, but a nod. He leaves me standin' there wonderin' what the fuck just happened. I'm really startin' to panic when I realize that somethin' significant just changed. Fuck, I don't want this. How am I supposed to act now?

When my parents come home later, I confront them. "What the fuck was that? An intervention?"

My dad gives me a sad smile and confesses, "Yes, in a way, it was. If anyone is going to break the shell you've put around yourself I think Edward is the only one stubborn enough to do it."

"What shell?" I demand, knowin' exactly what he means. That doesn't mean I think he should take sides over his own son.

Quirkin' an eyebrow at me, he explains, "You haven't even made any friends since you've gotten here, much less dated. So, yes, on this, we will support him if he can help you."

"What if it makes it worse?" I snap angrily. He did have that power and I'm afraid of givin' it to him.

"You really think it can be worse?" he asks softly and I nod my head at him. Givin' me a hug, he advises, "Don't be afraid anymore." Sighin' at him, he just doesn't get it. I mean fuck, I'm goin' away to college soon with a fuckin' ball and chain that I never wanted. I always thought once I got to college I'll be free and can make friends or date whoever the fuck I want. Now... with all their interferin' they are suffocatin' me. Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Ain't Playin' Your Game: Chapter Six**

**AN: **_My god, another update from me in the same week. That's a rare treat from me. Hope everyone has a good New Year's. _

_Characters belong to SM_

**JPOV**

The next few days after our first 'date' seems to be on repeat. Cullen comes over, annoys the shit out of me, we argue, and then go on another forced date. The only pleasant thing that comes at the end is him almost wearing me down enough that I want and enjoy kissing him. Now if I can just get myself to stop regrettin' it every single time.

Today I'm at his house playin' a video game and beatin' the shit out of Cullen. I've mastered many of them as I haven't spent much time in any sort of social interaction of any kind since movin' here. Yellin' out, "Take that, Cullen," I beat him once again. He rolls his eyes at me and throws the controller down. "Don't be such a baby, I won, you lost," I taunt.

Apparently that is the wrong thing to do as the next thing I know he's launched himself at me and we end up on the floor. Cullen holds both my wrists above my head with an iron grip. Lookin' for a way to escape I don't spot one before he's dry humpin' me. My eyes widen when he does it. What are we, twelve?

Edward licks his lips and keeps glancin' at mine. "Would you just fuckin' kiss me already," I command and want to kick myself for it. Why do I do this to myself? Answer me. Why? His lips touch mine, warm breath spreadin' through my chest.

When Edward's hands loosen around my wrists I move my arms and place my hands on his hips. He's still grindin' his dick against me. Holdin' him still I shift our positions a bit, to a slightly less painful one. Humpin' dry and with zippers in the way isn't all that pleasant to me, but he seems to like it regardless.

Edward's lips trace my jaw up to my ear and he whispers, "You will belong to me, alone." My entire body shivers at his words and the conviction behind them.

"Jasper," Cullen's mom says in the doorway and I'm grateful for the interruption. Instead of going all gooey-eyed over our position like my step-mom would, she chooses to ignore it. "Your dad says you can come home now." Groanin', I push Cullen off me. "Anytime he grounds you out of the house again, you're welcome here," she claims, smirkin' at me. Ahh, so there is a conspiracy goin' on. Yeah, I forgot to mention I got grounded _out_ of my house, instead of in it. My dad told me I can't be stuck inside anymore. Right, if that was true he would have done this before. More interferin', I swear.

"We'll be right down, mom," Cullen calls out to her while borin' absinthe eyes into mine. His mom turns around, leavin' us to ourselves.

Standin' up I adjust myself and turn towards the doorway. The next thing I know the door is bein' pushed shut and I'm shoved against it. "What the fuck, Cullen? Let go of me."

"We're not finished," he growls against my neck and grinds his dick into my ass. Sighin', I cave in and decide to let him get himself off. I'll wait til I get home. Cullen has other plans though and begins undoin' my jeans and shovin' them down along with my underwear. When I feel bare skin and a hard dick against my ass I realize he must have done the same.

Fuck it, I'll go along for the ride, as long as he doesn't try to fuck me. Lickin' my hand I grasp my cock and give it a few good pumps, all while Edward is humpin' my bare ass. He keeps mutterin' under his breath, "So good... Can't wait to fuck you..." and more possessively, "You're mine." I want to roll my eyes at this statement, but am a bit distracted.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Edward chants softly as his orgasm builds. Warm cum splashes my ass and lower back, some of which I'm sure is on my shirt. Turnin' my head I watch his body tremble and drop to his knees. He laps up the cum on my ass and back while I watch, makin' me groan. Pumpin' faster I feel my balls tighten and warmth spread over my skin and let go.

My head hits the door and I find myself on the floor again. Edward licks my cum off me while I catch my breath. Absinthe eyes smile at me and Edward kisses my lips, our tongues tanglin' together, sharin' both our tastes.

Fuck, I don't want to move. Can't I just sleep right here? Knowin' I can't do that I pull my clothes back up. Edward's already put his clothes to rights and is standin', waitin' for me to take his hand. Givin' it to him he pulls me up and holds me tight for a minute before releasin' me.

Cullen is quiet all the way down the stairs and even walks me to my house, but again says nothin'. Weird. Whatever, I'm not paid to know what the cocky motherfucker is thinkin'. He gives me a sad smile and a chaste kiss on the cheek and walks away. There is no, "I'll see you tomorrow." There is nothin' that leads me to believe he's comin' back tomorrow. Imagine my surprise when I find I'm actually upset by this. Rollin' my eyes I go inside and try not to think about it too much.

That night I toss and turn and barely sleep. Even though I try my hardest not to think about Edward, I still do. By the middle of the night I want to pull my hair out. I'm confused by his words of possession and his action of leavin' me with nothin'.

Sometime I fall asleep and it's well past the time I should have been mowin' the yard when I wake up. The only thing that makes my foggy brain decide I ought to get up is the loud sound of a motorcycle. It seems to have stopped in front of my house, but I know no one that has a motorcycle in this town.

Findin' some clothes on the floor of my room, I put them on, not carin' if they're clean or dirty. Curious, I go downstairs and look out my front window. The motorcycle is parked across the street and a tall, dark man, gets off of it. He looks as though he's from the reservation. He probably is.

Edward has been out washin' his car by himself and has no shirt on. The skin I saw as pasty is still the color of moonlight and wet. He gives the man in front of him a huge grin and hugs him. That's when I notice how beautiful the Native American is, tall, muscled, tan skin.

Sneakin' out to my front porch I watch the exchange between the two. Edward hasn't noticed me yet, but I'm sure the other man has. He gives me a wink and says loud enough that I can hear it from here, "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

Edward's shoulders shrug and he replies, "It's no big deal."

"Maybe not to you, but it is to me. I want to thank you," he repeats, again, lookin' at me.

"Okay, you've thanked me. What else do you want?" Edward asks, seemin' a bit confused.

"This," he states and large brown hands grab Edward's upper arms to hold him still. I know what's happenin' before I can stop it and feel my stomach drop. The fucker has his lips on my boyfriend. Yep, I admit it. I'm not sure when it happened, but Edward is my boyfriend. No one touches my boyfriend and gets away with it.

Before I know what I'm doin' I explode, "Get your grubby paws off my boyfriend." He only opens his eyes, darin' me to stop him as his mouth continues to explore Edward's. "Fuck you," I shout and race across the street.

Snatchin' Edward away from him I punch the fucker in the jaw. When he places his hand on his jaw and actually looks as if he's tryin' not to laugh, I round on Edward. He's standin' there gapin' at both of us, in shock.

Pushin' Edward against his car I attack his lips, and try not to grimace at the taste of the Native American that lingers there. "You don't get to kiss anyone but me," I growl at him. Edward shoves me off him, angry, and punches me in the stomach. Not speakin' to either one of us he walks back into his house.

"What the fuck?" I shout at him. "I thought that's what you wanted."

The snicker behind me alerts me that I'm not alone. Roundin' on him, I yell, "This is your fault."

Raisin' his brows at me, he says, "I'm not the one that pissed on his leg, in public, I might add."

"I, what?" I question in confusion.

"Dude, you just marked your territory. Which might be fine with him, if you actually wanted to be with him, but I know better." He continues, "I'm Jake, by the way. Bella's boyfriend. She put me up to this." He rolls his eyes at that.

"You planned this?" I choke. When he nods his head, I ask, "Why?"

"Edward's been good to me and Bella. We just want him to be happy and he seems to think you're the one that'll make him happy," he snorts at that last statement. "Don't know what he sees in you. You've been nothin' but a complete ass to him."

Ignorin' him because I know it's true and his reaction is my fault, I ask the only thing I can think of, "Why did you kiss him? You aren't gay." He looked like he enjoyed kissin' Edward far more than he should.

Jake shrugs at me, before explainin', "Sexuality doesn't come in a box, you know. If you took the time to bother getting to know anyone around here you'd know that about me. As a matter of fact I'd kiss you right now if I didn't think you were a total douche."

Lookin' away, uncertain what to say to that, I finally settle on, "I'm sorry for punchin' you."

"Don't worry about it, dude. Now that I've made you jealous, my work here is done," he grins at me. "He can only take so much of you rejecting him before he decides to drop your sorry ass," he warns and gets back on the bike. I wait until the roar of the engine is gone before I walk up to Edward's door.

Takin' a few deep breaths, I know whatever I do now will alter our relationship one way or another. Which way I want to go is the question.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Ain't Playin' Your Game: Chapter Seven**

**AN: **_Yes, I know it's been a while on all my fics. RL has been... unpleasant lately. This chapter probably isn't as funny for that reason.  
_

_Characters belong to SM_

_**Previously...**_

_Lookin' away, uncertain what to say to that, I finally settle on, "I'm sorry for punchin' you."_

_"Don't worry about it, dude. Now that I've made you jealous, my work here is done," he grins at me. "He can only take so much of you rejecting him before he decides to drop your sorry ass," he warns and gets back on the bike. I wait until the roar of the engine is gone before I walk up to Edward's door._

_Takin' a few deep breaths, I know whatever I do now will alter our relationship one way or another. Which way I want to go is the question._

**JPOV**

Rappin' on the door I wait impatiently. I'll apologize, and then see what happens. Noddin' to myself, I like that plan, if only I can stick to it.

Edward opens the door carefully, a cool mask in place. The absinthe green eyes are now just pale green and appear indifferent, as if I'm a stranger. Fuckin' hell. He doesn't say a word to me, just waits for me to say somethin'.

Sighin' to myself, I take a deep breath and start to apologize, I think. No, wait, those aren't the words of I'm sorry. Fuck, what did I just say? Oh, now I remember. The first thing that falls from my mouth is, "Why'd you punch me?"

Edward, if possible, looks even colder and slams the door in my face. I guess I should have expected that. Angry with myself for sayin' such a dumb ass thing, I kick the door. Unsurprisingly, no one opens it again.

Standin' on his porch, I think back to what happened. Wasn't this what he wanted? Well, wasn't it? I'm sure he's playin' me, again. The fuckin' bastard. I don't care what Jacob says. Surely this was staged, right? Jacob kisses him, I get jealous, and Edward and I live happily ever after. Right... no one lives happily ever after and if they think they do they need a reality check.

Yesterday Edward was possessive of me and today this? My anger at Cullen and his games bubbles up and I shout, "Fuck you, Cullen. You made your point and made me jealous. Go play your games on someone else and leave me the fuck alone, like I've asked you to a million times."

Stormin' back to my house I open and slam the door shut. Of course it's far less satisfyin' when no one is there to hear your anger.

Decidin' it would do me good to go a few rounds with a punchin' bag, I find my way upstairs. Lookin' around, it reminds me of the time I was here and punched Edward in the nose. Sighin' I remove my shirt and start hittin' the punchin' bag. We are both crazy if we think it's normal or healthy to be that violent towards each other. Although, technically I hated him. _Yes, keep tellin' yourself that._

As my fists land, I think of Cullen, and I think of Jacob. Then I think of them kissin'. My mind wants to skitter way from that image, but won't let it go. The two of them together were a beautiful pair and if I hadn't started to have some feelin' for Cullen, I probably would have been turned on, instead of pissed off. The memory of them kissin' turns my stomach. Jacob, with his lips on Cullen's. Cullen with... well, he didn't do anythin'. If my memory is right, he didn't kiss Jacob back, but he sure as hell didn't push him away either. However, he seemed a bit shocked that Jacob kissed him at all. Fuckin' hell, I need to stop bein' stupid teenager and think with my brain. I know I have one, somewhere. Or I did have one before Edward started fuckin' with it.

Tomorrow, I tell myself, I'll go and apologize correctly. By then I should have come up with an appropriate one and Cullen will have calmed down, or at least maybe I will.

The next day, after nearly no sleep, I knock on his door. His mom answers the door and smiles sadly at me. "Is Cu... I mean, is Edward home?" I stutter out.

She shakes her head, and says, "No, he won't be here for a few days." I frown at her. Is he really gone? Or did he tell her to say that? In no time we were together did he ever tell me he was leaving before school started.

"Oh... okay," I mumble and stumble back to my house. Thinkin' about things, didn't his mom tell me I could come over whenever I wanted? Feelin' dejected I go upstairs to my room.

My step-mom finds me on my bed later doin' absolutely nothin'. I hadn't moved all damn day. Sittin' on the side of my bed she smooths my hair back and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I mutter. What am I supposed to say? That the guy that I wanted to go away finally did and now I'm upset about it? No, thanks.

"Okay, sweetie. If you need me for anything I'll be around," my step-mom says and leaves the room.

If Cullen didn't want to see me then I wasn't goin' to try knockin' on his door again, so I do nothin'. Day after day I continue not livin', not getting out of bed, not eatin'. After a while I come to the conclusion that I'm sulkin' and depressed. What's worse is that I'm depressed over Cullen, apparently I miss him. Who knew that would happen? Certainly not me.

The doorbell rings a few days later and I move and groan at the stiffness of my muscles. If my parents were home I'd make them answer the door, but they aren't. The ringin' begins again and I yell, "I'm comin', I'm comin'. Don't get your panties in a twist," to whomever is on the other side, as I descend the stairs.

Openin' the door, Cullen stands there with a piece of paper in his hands and an icy expression. Shit, he's still pissed. "Why are you here?" I ask carefully.

"Roommate stuff," he answers frostily and waves the paper in my face.

"Come inside then," I say and open the door a little wider, unsure if I actually want this Edward in my home.

Cullen walks to the kitchen table and sits down, at home here. My parents must have made him feel that way, it wasn't me. Takin' a chair beside him I waited for him to speak.

He just pushed the paper at me. On it was a list of things we should take to our dorm and it appeared he checked off things he had to bring already. Frownin' at it and not talkin' to him I found a pen and checked off the things I'm bringing. The other things we would have to figure out together.

Slidin' the paper back at him, he glanced at what is left to get. Foldin' it up he puts it away and starts to stand, very pointedly ignoring the elephant in the room. Fuck.

To keep him here a bit longer and not wantin' him to leave again after how awful the week had been I place my hand over his. He glances at it, but says nothin'. He does, however, sit back down. "Where have you been?" I inquire. Cullen's lips press together and I know I won't get an answer to the question.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. Cullen only nods his head.

Lookin' around to come up with somethin' else to say, I notice a thick leather bracelet on his wrist. Narrowin' my eyes, I point at it and ask, "When did you start wearin' jewelry?" Cullen shrugs his shoulder at me, still not a word and now I'm getting angry. Reinin' it in, I say, "You've never worn any before, not even masculine stuff, since I moved here." There is a brief flicker of satisfaction in his eyes when he realizes I noticed anythin' about him, but his eyes turn cold again. Shit, how do I fix this? We can't live together if we remain this way.

Reachin' a hand out I pick up his left hand in mine and trace the bracelet there. My fingers slip underneath the leather and I feel what feels like scar tissue, and Cullen's entire body stiffens. "What?" I ask quietly, more to myself. Pushin' the bracelet up, I see a long scar there.

Cullen snaps out of his daze and quickly removes his hand from mine. "What did you do? Why did you do it?"

Angry green eyes narrow at me, and he snaps, "Not you, too."

"Huh?" I ask in confusion.

"It was an accident, nothing more. I was angry and careless, the knife I was holding slipped," he stops himself from sayin' anthin' else.

"You... you," I swallow hard and continue, "You didn't try to kill yourself?"

Edward scoffs at me, "Are you fucking serious? No, I didn't." Then I heard him mumble, "My parents didn't believe me."

"Why didn't they? If you were tellin' the truth," I ask him gently.

"Look, my dad's a doctor. After they saw me and I was still upset over fighting with you they thought I tried to commit suicide. So, they sent me to a... place for a few days." He didn't have to tell me what place, I'm sure it was a psychiatric hospital. The Cullen I knew surely loved that.

"So... you didn't try to kill yourself. Okay, I'll believe you, this time," I concede and gave him a hard stare.

Blowin' out his breath, Cullen counters, "I wouldn't kill myself over someone, especially over something that stupid. What would that accomplish? So don't worry about your roommate being mentally unstable." I keep the snort to myself at that.

"Okay, so it was stupid, but I still want to know what the fuck happened?" I demanded. Cullen immediately closed up after that. No, not this time. We were goin' to talk about this like the adults we are supposed to be. "I said I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I'm sorry for everything that happened when I don't even know why you reacted like that."

"What? Punching you?" he asks with a wistful smile on his face. He should not look that happy over punchin' me.

"Yes. What the fuck, man?" I ask and cross my arms over my chest.

"Jasper, I wanted you to want me because you did, not because you were jealous. The way you acted... it was like we were kids and I was the toy that you didn't want until Jacob had it, then you had to snatch it back. I want you to want me, no matter who does or doesn't want me, not because someone made you realize I could be taken," he explains. When he did, everything made sense. Although I don't think I could have come up with that explanation on my own no matter how hard I tried.

"Okay. If I tell you that I want you now will that make a difference?" I ask him, and he shrugs at me. Shit, I'm no flowery romantic guy, so I had no idea what to do now.

Comin' up with nothin' else, I kneel in front of him and lay my head on his thigh, beggin', "Please."

He doesn't say a word for a few minutes and I'm startin' to get uncomfortable, but he hasn't shoved me away either. Finally I feel his hands in my hair and he turns my face upward to look at him as he agrees, "Okay."

Inhalin' sharply first I lunge myself at him and nearly topple us both over and kiss his face all everywhere. Laughin' at me, Edward pushes me away and I finally catch the sight of his absinthe eyes again. I missed them.

My parents walk in on us and we are both startled. They had matching grins and relief on their faces. "Thank god you two made up. I don't think I could stand one more day of teenage angst in this house," my father told Edward while I glare at dear old dad.

Getting the conversation off me or even his few days I'm sure he didn't want my parents to know anyhin' about, he takes the folded paper out again, and says, "We have shopping to do."

"That's right," I say, agreein' with him. I need to get away from my parents happy faces and out of my house. Of course, finally bein' able to see the person you missed the most the last several days doesn't hurt either.

"Have fun," my parents call after us. We wave and mumble our goodbyes. I'm wonderin' now what I'm supposed to do with Edward and if we'll fuck it up again.

**AN:** _I hope you guys are reading Big Gay Story, by The Slashtastics. I haven't gotten around to it yet, but that is only because I'm the 24th author on the list and don't want to get ahead of myself._


End file.
